


I Missed You

by thatrioloser



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: AU where Johnny didn't die, Gen, Near Death Experiences, but theyre in a queerplatonic relationship btw, dally is dead, i just bullshitted this tbh, rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Johnny never died and Ponynoy is just really emotional about it when he's released from the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I missed you

Johnny walked out of the hospital room with a crutch under his right arm. Burn scars covered his face and neck, there were more on his back and arms as well. He still had a soft smile on his face, happy to see his friends. Ponyboy ran towards him, tears welling up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Johnny, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

Ponyboy started to talk to Johnny inbetween his sobs, "You almost died."

Johnny wrapped his left arm around Ponyboy, "I know. I missed you."

"I visited you whenever they'd let me," This was true, he visited every chance he could get. He felt responsible for Johnny having to be in the hospital.

"You know what I mean, I miss this." Johnny knew that Ponyboy visited him, but they couldn't go to the movies, they couldn't lay down on the grass together. Being in a hospital bed is a lot different than actually going out and doing something.

Ponyboy let out another sob, "Johnny I don't want you to die. I don't ever want to lose you. These last weeks were awful, I thought I was gonna die, myself." Happy tears started to fill Johnny's eyes, he never thought he could be so important to someone's happiness. Ponyboy continued, "You're my best friend Johnny, I can't imagine being without you."

"Hey," Johnny started, Ponyboy looked up, wiping his eyes. "The sun should be setting soon, let's watch." Johnny smiled up at Ponyboy, as he smiled back.

Ponyboy finally let go of Johnny before wiping his tears on his sleeve, "Yeah, let's go." 


	2. Extended Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like an extended ending because I love emotions

Johnny and Ponyboy laid down on the grass as they watched the sunset. Johnny smiled softly before turning to Ponyboy, "Did you tell Dally?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened, no one ever told Johnny. Ponyboy sat up abruptly before turning to look at Johnny. "I'm sorry," he said weakly. He wiped tears from his eyes, "I'm so sorry Johnny, you were in a coma, we thought we lost you. Johnny, we didn't think to tell you-"

Johnny had started to get worried, "Ponyboy, what are you talking about?"

"Dallas is dead."

Johnny started to shake his head, "No, no, he can't be-" he started to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Johnny," Ponyboy whispered, hugging Johnny. Ponyboy already lost many many tears over Dallas, and he didn't want to lose any more in this situation.

"Nothing gold can stay, can it?"


End file.
